Greenest
by aliasfluffyone
Summary: March 1887 Happy Saint Patrick's Day


Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N – story presumes the details on the wanted posters are not entirely accurate. Story exists in the same No Amnesty - Smith and Jones story verse as previous stories.

Greenest March 1887

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Brrr."

Hannibal Heyes shivered as the cabin's front door swung open. The dark haired man pulled the worn blanket closer around his shoulders covering the top of his white union suit while the remainder of the garment disappeared into his dark pants.

"Joshua, what are you doing up?" chided Kid's muffled voice. "Get back in bed."

White frost limned the watchful man, covering the brown hat pulled low and coating Kid from his heavy woolen scarf around his throat all the way down to his boots. The sparkling blue eyes were the only sign of color. Kid stomped twice on the front porch before stepping inside and kicking the door shut.

"Thaddeus I'm fine, I don't need to be in bed," protested Heyes.

His cousin grunted in disbelief, but for the first time in weeks Heyes did feel better. The long legged man of action strode purposefully across the room. Dropping his load of wood into the bin, Kid knelt by the fireplace. Heyes sat down on his narrow bed and watched his cousin's strong hands shove two more logs on the banked fire. Yellow flame flickered, then soared.

"Where were you?" Heyes sniffed. He tried and failed to keep the worry from his voice. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Went down to check on folks."

Heyes' eyes widened. They had wintered over in Thunder Ridge for the past several years, but this winter proved to be exceptionally harsh. The snows blocked the pass leading into the isolated town before the end of November. December had passed quickly and the partners stayed in their cabin instead of moving down to Mrs. Henderson's boarding house. In January, a ten day blizzard roared out of Montana into Wyoming.

"You coulda gotten buried in the snow!"

Kid tugged his scarf down. The warmth of the fire melted the frost to slowly reveal the garment's green and black plaid weave. A smirk spread across the blond's face as he began to pull sodden gloves off his hands.

"Nah, you're the only one tries that," objected Kid.

Heyes sucked in a breath. The partner's attempted to make it back down the slope after the storm, but the bitter cold and heavy drifts disoriented Heyes. The slender man lost his grip on the trail rope and floundered in endless white. Heyes still didn't quite know how Kid managed to pull him out of the snow and bring him back into their home. The chill sapped Heyes' strength leaving him with a fever and cough. Kid tended Heyes only to catch the same fever and cough by the time Heyes was on the mend. The older Kansan fretted over his partner, bringing Kid through the worst of it only to succumb to the fever again. This long winter was worse than the time they got stuck playing Montana Red Dog in a different Clarence's cabin.

"I've gone down every day this week, but this is the first time you've been awake before I got back," added Kid.

"You coulda gotten lost and froze!"

Kid arched an eyebrow upwards. Heyes realized he probably sounded a little overprotective, but he wasn't going to back down.

"I know how to keep a hold of the ropes we rigged." Kid teased. "Besides the snow ain't so deep now."

"What do you mean the snow isn't deep! You're covered!" spluttered Heyes.

Kid flexed his hands, stretching his cold fingers towards the warm fire. A chuckle sounded from deep in his throat. Melting frost dripped, sizzled on the stone hearth. A branch crackled and popped sending a red spark up the chimney.

"Had a snowball fight," admitted Kid.

"A snowball fight?"

Heyes' lips crinkled up in disbelief. Kid grinned. The muscular man rolled his shoulders and slowly moved to stand brushing his hands against his denim clad thighs as he rose.

"The Cole twins were outnumbered by all the Henderson children, even with Uriah helping them," explained Kid.

The tall man turned away, sliding his sheepskin coat off his shoulders and hanging it near the door. Heyes swallowed a smirk. From his seated position, he covered the lower portion of his face with his hands. The wily man leaned forward and coughed in pretense to cover up his laughter as Kid turned back to face him. Heyes waved a slender hand at the darkened window on the opposite wall of the cabin and feigned another grumble.

"Snow is banked as high as the roof!"

"You ain't been out lately," reminded Kid. "Thaw has started, spring is on its way."

"Hmmph!" snorted Heyes. He raised his head and looked directly at his partner. A challenge rang out. "I won't believe spring is finally coming until I see some green outside!"

Heyes rose to stand. The faded red blanket slipped from his shoulders to remain on the bed. The partner's faced each other.

"Ponderosa pines got plenty of green needles," observed Kid in a laconic tone.

"They don't count," smirked Heyes. "They're still covered in snow."

Kid placed his hands against his hips and tilted his head sideways to look at his cousin. His lips curled in surprise.

"And besides, the pines are green all year long," added Heyes.

"How about the moss down by the creek, ice is breaking up and you can…"

Kid pointed out the front window, but Heyes started shaking his head from side to side.

"Nope, the moss is there all year long too," countered Heyes. A gleam of devilment lit up his eyes. "There's got to be something greener."

"You want something greener?" Kid looked puzzled.

"Yeah, after all this snow, I want something greener," nodded Heyes.

Kid rubbed a hand across the green flannel shirt on his chest. His blue eyes narrowed.

"I sure hope you're not asking me to go stand outside in the snow."

A dimpled grin spread across his face as Heyes laughed out loud.

"No, I was thinking we should go to Porterville for Saint Patrick's Day, like we did last year," suggested Heyes. "Play some poker at that big green baize table…"

The wary expression on his partner's face changed to a frown.

"Uh Joshua…"

"What's wrong Thaddeus?"

"Thunder Pass isn't going to be clear for at least another week, maybe two."

"So…"

"Today is Saint Patrick's Day."

"What?" Heyes' voice rang with a tone of disbelief. "It can't be!"

Kid shrugged.

"Really?"

"Joshua, I'm sorry I can't get you to that green table," nodded Kid. "I know you set store on celebrating proper… corned beef, a drink for Grampa, and…"

"No, no, no," interrupted Heyes shaking his head. He reached out to grasp Kid's arm. Warm brown eyes looked up at blue. "Celebrating proper is with family, with friends, with you. The rest… the rest is just… extra."

Kid's lips curled up in a smile. He clasped his hand to Heyes' arm. Family, friends, partners, always.

"You ain't gonna miss it? The Jameson's? The corned beef? The poker?" prodded Kid as the two men separated.

"Of course I'm gonna miss it, but it isn't the important part," spluttered Heyes. His eyes settled on Kid's green flannel shirt. In a wheedling tone he asked, "Maybe you could spread the shirt across the table and we can play poker tonight?"

"Yeah, I could do that," chuckled Kid.

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
